A Golden Paradise
by the-freak-on-your-block
Summary: Daisuke sees Krad on the beach staring at the sunset and they have a little chat. DaixKrad SUPPOSEDLY ONESHOT Statement on this pairing inside.


Freak:This is something I wrote up on a whim. This just _happens_ to be my favorite pairing, but there really aren't enough of them . . . I wrote this for myself, but I hope you like it . . . Reviews are welcomed and flames will be laughed at.

Disclaimer: No, I do _not_ own DNAngel. If I did, Mio wouldn't exist and I'd find some way to hook up Daisuke and Krad.

Freak: Once again, reviews are welcome and flames will be laughed at.

_A Golden Paradise_

I saw him there, at the beach, in mine and Mio's secret place. He was simply standing there, staring out at the ocean. His golden hair and pale skin seemed to glow in the twilight sunset. He stood so tall there, and yet seemed so relaxed, something I'd never seen on him before. I was afraid to approach him, afraid to ruin this moment with him, so at peace, and calm, and yet at the same time, I wanted him to know I was there, wanted him to welcome me and enjoy spending a moment with me as much as I would with him. I approached him from the side slowly, so as not to startle him. If there is one thing I know, it's that he's as jumpy as a fox-squirrel with people.

"What do you think about when you see the sunset?" I asked him softly.

He looked over at me.

((Krad's POV))

I didn't even hear him approach, and yet, I wasn't surprised to see him here. He looks like an angel, whose soft features are only softened more with the fiery light. He just seems to glow, glow warmly and comfortingly, reminding me more strongly than ever of a sunset, my now-favorite time of the day. Whenever I see a sunset, it reminds me of him.

" . . . I think of you. Little angel, when I see the sunset I think of you."

He stared at me with those startling rubies he calls eyes.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Why? A question for a question, little tamer, what do you think of when you see a sunrise?"

I waited for his answer. I simply want to hear him speak. Hear that warm, comforting voice that can both heal me and tear me to pieces.

"You. I think of you, so mysterious, there for a few minutes, then you're gone. Never the same twice."

((Daisuke's POV))

He thinks of me? I'm glad. This wonderful angel of light I could watch all day and never grow bored thinks of me. I found myself an answer to my own question.

He stared at me for a moment, then his face broke into a warm smile filled with a joy I'd never known. And I knew then, my life would never be the same.

"Little angel, why do you cry?" I realized I was crying. Something had shifted in me – perhaps it was the knowledge of a new beginning. Perhaps it was joy. Perhaps it was Dark, upset that I chose his other half instead of him.

"Bright one, I cry because I'm happy. I'm happy that you're happy."

((Krad's POV))

I wiped away a tear from his face. I fell into those rubies, those rubies he called eyes, and I found a knowledge there, a knowledge he and I shared. A new beginning. A joyful existence. I'd like that.

"I am glad you are happy, little angel."

"Why do you stare at me so, bright one?" Was this a trick question?

"I stare," said I leaning in towards him, slowly, "Because you're beautiful in the twilight, little tamer." Now you've tamed me, as well as Dark. Are you going to capture me, as Satoshi-sama would Dark?

"Why do you call me beautiful, bright one?" He inched slowly towards me.

" . . . Because I love you, little angel." I heard him catch his breath. I kissed him gently.

((Daisuke's POV))

He loves me? Oh . . . he's so bright in this strangely gorgeous setting . . . I closed my eyes to keep from being blinded. He pulled away slightly, and I hugged him.

"I love you, too, bright one." I heard him inhale sharply. I felt him run his fingers through my hair, so gently . . . I never wanted to leave that embrace. We sat down, never leaving that embrace. It felt so good . . . so warm . . . I feel safe . . . with him . . . but he's so bright . . . my eyes closed again . . .

He lifted my chin, kissing me gently again. This time, he deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue between my lips and ran along my teeth, as if begging me to admit him. I did, not hesitating, and he explored my mouth, gently playing along the wet lining of my cheek. I couldn't help but gasp a little and keep my eyes shut. I didn't need to see him . . . I knew his face so well.

((Krad's POV))

I could feel Satoshi-sama trying to break my hold on his body. I didn't want it to end yet. I begged Satoshi, 'Just five more minutes, please!' I suppose Satoshi was surprised, because he let me stay.

I opened my eyes a crack. I hadn't even realized they were closed. I saw my angel there, eyes closed like mine, allowing me to explore him. I touched his ears and waist gently, not gripping him in any way. He responded to this by slipping his arms around my neck. My eyes closed again. He's too beautiful to taint with my eyes. I pulled away and out of him and he told me:

"I love you, Krad."

"I love you, too, Daisuke." We stared into each other's eyes. I got lost in those fiery depths. I felt like I was melting.

((Daisuke's POV))

I got lost in those bright topaz gems for so long . . . he finally broke the silence, saying:

"Satoshi-sama wishes for me to leave now. I will find a way to see you again, I promise." I reached out and touched his cheek.

"I know you will. Maybe someday, we won't be restrained by our other halves."

"I hope so."

((Krad's POV))

His faith in me . . . it makes me wonder if I'm worth it. I looked at him again. He'd grown pale.

"Dark is angry with me. I should go."

"I'll come for you again. Someday, when there is nothing holding us back."

"I'll dream on the event. Good night, bright one."

"Good night, little angel." I kissed his cheek and departed . . . flying into the sunset I love so much . . .

((Daisuke's POV))

I watched him leave, and I wondered: Can I wait for him? Probably not. I'll try to meet him halfway – I don't want this ruined . . . These few moments we enjoyed . . . shall forever remain in my heart . . .

FIN

Freak:Let me know if you think this should have a couple more chapters or a sequel. Personally, I like it the way it is. Although this is my favorite pairing, I will be happy to write any pairing you like. Just send me a message or review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
